Who Knew
by princechonomelon
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, they always have been. But when Phil falls ill in desperate need of Love and Help, will Dan be the one to confess? Or will Dan be the one to loose? *Inspired by 'Pink's song "Who Knew"
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

It was a summers night in the city of London as the cars were driving past the open windows of Dan and Phil's apartment, where They were having 'The ultimate movie marathon' as Dan liked to call it. Even though they were best friends, everyone knew they would get together. Yet Phil keeps on denying the statement and simply replies with 'We're not together-together, just together!' Dan would always laugh at Phil's Rose-red face when he said it. He always knew that Phil was going to say it because it happens to many times to count. But Dan didn't mind it, Neither did Phil.

The room was filled with the screams and shouts of the victims on the TV. The walls suddenly dimmed a darker beige as the sun began to set. The Tv started to glow brighter as Dan moved closer to the screen, his knees dragging across the creme carpet; leaving phil huddled up in the couch. The kitchen cutlery began to move slightly on the hangers above the back of the oven, which made Phil shudder.

Phil quickly looked around him, snuggling into the blanket that he and Dan were once wrapped up in. Phil's eyes started to drift around the room, as if he was waiting for something to pop out at him. His eye brows matched his facial expression as the drifted to the balcony, a few thirty centimetres away from the carpet Dan was currently kneeling on. The curtains were open and the door was slightly ajar. Phil's eyes started to fill with the colour of fear as he covered his face up with the blanket.

The room fell silent, and all that was left was the heavy breathing of the fearing woman in the film; where she found herself hiding in the closet. Phil didn't realise what was going on. He slowly lifted his head up from the fleecy blanket.

An ear piercing scream screeched through the air before a jerky voice was heard. In the film, the woman had just been found and had been stabbed to death three times with a hatchet. The blood had been splattered on the screen, leaving Phil absolutely terrified. Even Dan had to look away. The murderer was wearing a mask with demonic patterns. Unfortunately, Phil looked up from his blanket at the wrong time and just burst into tears.

The sound of the Tv being shut off echoed the room, in unison with Phil's cries. Before Phil could shout Dan's name, Dan was already by his side; clutching his body. Phil cried into Dan's blue T-shirt whilst gripping onto his collar. Dan started to slowly rub his back and started to draw circles up and down his spine.

"Shhh… its ok, Philly…" He whispered, closing his eyes. Phil's grip started to loosen as he felt the patterns being drawn onto his clothing. He started to hiccup, yet sighing into Dan's neck. Dan would normally flinch away, but he gave an exception to Phil at this very moment. The patterns were soothing and it was unimaginable to feel the pleasure that Phil was feeling right about now. Phil suddenly felt his eyes begin to heave down, and they started to close.

His head became limp on Dan's shoulder, as soft snores began to emit from his mouth. Phil's body became limp as it fell slowly onto Dan, with Phil's arms wrapped around Dan's neck. Dan's eyes widened for a second at the distance between his face and Phil's, with Phil's lips skimming the corner of his chin. With the minimal ammount of moment as possible, Dan tried to move Phil to the spare bedroom, but Phil just _wouldn't let go._ His soft whimpers made Dan smile, as the grip on his collar tightened.

"Cute..." Dan whispered, with a smile slowly moulding onto his face. He guesses he's going to sleep here with Phil tonight, because Phil wasn't going to have any of it. But soon after Dan smiled, his eyes started to close, as he fell into a deep sleep; taking him, Phil, and nothing else with them.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Headache

Phil woke up with a banging headache. He held his hand to his head, before sighing and pulling the covers off his body. Today was the day that they were going to make a new Sims video, so he couldn't let his headache bring him down. Just as Phil swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on his glasses, then the door opened. Phil looked over to the door and realised it was Dan, peeking his head through the doorway.

"Hello, Sleepyhead!" He chorused, opening the door even wider so Phil could see that he was already dressed. Phil smiled contently at his cheerful best friend. Phil stood up and rubbed his eyes, making his way over to Dan.

"Morning!" He tiredly spoke, stretching at the same time.

"Ready for another Sims video?" Asked Dan, his eyes widening with excitement as Phil nodded, his eyes still squinting. Dan looked worriedly at his partner. He was normally a lot more cheerful than this.

"Is everything alright, Phil?" Asked Dan, putting his hand on his best friends shoulder. Phil just nodded, his eyes opening a bit more. Dan raised an eyebrow before putting the back of his hand to the older man's forehead. He was _hot._

"You're burning up, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, Phil just shrugged.

"It's probably nothing." He replied, walking past Dan. Phil looked at him confusingly. "Come on then! We have a sims video to make!" Phil yelled, running down the corridor with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Make sure you subscribe so you can be the first to get notified!" Dan smiled at the camera, pointing down as if that's where the subscribe button would be.

"Bye!" They both said in unison. Just as the camera was shut off, a whimper escaped Phil's lips. He gripped the arms of his chair as his head began to throb.

"Not this.." He whispered Dan looked over at him worryingly before taking one of his hand on his own.

"Phil, What's wrong?" Dan asked, but Phil just shook his head; his grip tightening around Dan's hand.

"I-It's a h-headache.." He stuttered, his spare hand grasping the side of his head. Dan helped Phi stand up by putting his arm around Phil's waist. Dan took Phil into the living room where he lay Phil down on the sofa. He took Phil's glasses off and lay them down on the table.

"I'll be right back," Dan spoke, before rushing off into the kitchen to grab some water and some paracetamol.

Phil lay there. He felt as if his head was going to explode, he decided that he didn't want to lie down anymore as he started to get up. Dan quickly came in with the water and the paracetamol and placed it down on the table, before making Phil sit down again.

"Drink this, Phil. It'll help." He begged, passing the water and the paracetamol to his best friend. Phil took a sip of water before downing the paracetamol along with it before he sighed and lay back down. Dan looked over at his friend with a serious face. Phil noticed this and looked back at him with a confused face.

"Phil, You have to go to the doctors." Dan declared, Phil just groaned and threw his head back.

"Dan! It's just a headache!" Phil argued, sitting up. But as he yelled he felt a sharp pain go through his head, and he quickly yelped in pain. Dan's eyes widened as he put on hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Phil, I have tp take you." He whispered, his eyes softening when he saw his best friend in pain. Phil just looked at him with tears pricking in his eyes. He sighed, defeated, and nodded. Dan stood up slowly, taking Phil's glasses in his left hand as he slowly gave Phil the other hand to stand up with.

As Phil stood up, he began to wobble, but Dan immediately put his arm around Phil's waist and gave Phil his glasses to put on. Phil looked up at Dan and softly smiled. Dan took out his phone and dialled the taxi number, before saying a few words, where they wanted to go and their address before cancelling the call and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Thank you, Dan..." He whispered, resting his head on Dan's shoulder as they trodded outside and into the taxi. As they got to the taxi, the taxi driver opened the back door for them. Phil got in without hesitation and flopped onto the seat furthest away from the open door, it didn't help that he was also travel sick. Dan got in after him just as he was saying 'Thank you' to the driver. The driver happily nodded. Just as the car started to move, Phil already started to feel sick and he rested his head on the window, looking out at the clear blue skies. Dan noticed this and quickly yet slowly put his arm around Phi's waist, reassuring him that everything would be ok.

Phil turned to look up at Dan with an ill look on his face, but Dan only returned a soft smile because he knew that Phil trusted him.

"We're nearly there, Phil. You'll be ok." Dan whispered, softly pressing his lips to Phil's forehead. Phil gave him a soft smile before leaning back onto Dan's shoulder.

When they reached the doctors, Phil felt even worse than he did before. His headache was continuous and it would not go away.

"Hopefully the doctors will find a solution..." Phil mumbled, grasping onto Dan's hand as they walked through the entrance. Dan and Phil walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello!" The receptionist smiled, looking at both Dan and Phil. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked, looking at Dan as she could clearly see the sorrow and hurt in Phil's eyes.

"Yes, for Philip Lester." He smiled, gripping onto Phil's hand and smiling down at him. The receptionist smiled and looked up at them both from her computer screen.

"You may take a seat, You will be seen to in a minute!" She smiled, Dan quickly said thank you and Phil gratefully returned a smile, before they both went down to take a seat in the corner.

Phil was shivering in his blue short sleeved T-shirt, whilst Dan was warm in his jumper. He looked over at Phil and saw his shivering form; before he started to take his jumper off. Phil looked over at Dan with a confused look before Dan held out the jumper to him.

"Put it on, Phil... You're cold." He said, as Phil took the jumper from him and slowly put it on. When Phil put his jumper on, he held the end of his sleeves and put his hands under his arms, craving warmth. But just as Dan was going to put his arm around Phil. A name called him.

"Phil Lester?" The lady asked, walking out of the blue corridor. Dan smiled, raised his hand and helped Phil stand up whilst getting weird and some sympathetic looks from the other people around walked into the corridor, hand in hand, before disappearing into the doctor's office.


	3. AN: Slow Updates

**_Helloooooo readers!_ How are you? Life good up to now? I'll give two responses:**

 **Good: 'Awh Yeah! Good on you!'**

 **Bad: 'Awh, I'm sorry. You can talk to Me anytime.'**

 **So yea, I do realize I've not been updating much, but I will, I'm just studying for GCSE's but I'll try to update them all as soon as possible. I'm just letting you know that these fan-fictions are still in my mind but I just haven't got time to writing them yet. I'm also working currently on a few chapters and I may start new stories of what i think people may like more than what I don't like or do etc.**

 **I do hope you understand why I may not be updating as much but these are still in progress, maybe a few will be on hold. Bare that in mind.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- Cody :)**


	4. Long time no see

Wow.

All I can say is that it's been a long time since I checked in here.

A lot of things have changed since then.

I am a boy and I have finished high school.

I'm Abrosexual and i still love the fandom i write about.

...

All i can say, is that I'm sorry for not updating. It's been a long time.

A long , long time.

Maybe I'll update soon.

The prince


End file.
